Inflatable Bras
by mycaermita
Summary: Yachiru is all grown up! With the help of Rukia, she finds a way to surpass Matsumoto.
1. Overheared

**Inflatable Bras by Myca Ermita**

**Summary: ****Yachiru has grown up, much to Zaraki's dismay. She finds interests in boys and is determined to surpass Matsumoto. **_**Rated T**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, still begging. :D**

**AN: Hey guys, first time to make one of these fluffy Yachiru fic. I hope you like it, and don't forget to leave a comment. Oh, and sorry if it's not as fluffy as you expect. I'm really new at this funny business. It's more of a growing-up fic anyway.**

**Chapter 1: Over-heared**

Yachiru is all grown up now. And people don't know how to handle her. The usual perkiness from the pink-haired fukutaicho is now replaced by the utter moodiness that teenagers have. It just happened one day, and nobody saw it coming.

"Good morning, fukutaicho..." said 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku, in awe. She looked different in some way, as if she carried herself differently.

Yachiru looked at him, she looked sad. The moodiness made Ikkaku raise an eyebrow.

"Yo! Are ya okay?" he asked, annoyingly waving a hand on her face. Yachiru glared at him.

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm exhausted?" she asked, her voice deeper or a little strained. Ikakku backed off.

"Okay, okay." he said in shock. What was wrong with her?

Yachiru continued walking, her back was now slender. Ikkaku blushed as he watched her butt move from one side to the other. Why was she acting this way? He didn't get it at all because he wasn't there.

He wasn't there when Yachiru saw everything.

_**Flashback**_

Yachiru was bouncing around the 11th squad, therefore it annoyed Zaraki Kenpachi, as he was busy trying to find ways to kill Kurosaki Ichigo. Yachiru went over to him and looked at him with puppy dog eyes worthy to be CALLED puppy dog eyes.

"Ken-chan, I wanna play outside!" she cried, tugging his sleeves in an annoying fashion. Zaraki ignored her, as he pictured killing Ichigo in his brain yet again, after 100 tries.

"_Pleaaaase?_" begged Yachiru. Still, the 11th squad taicho ignored the pink-haired fukutaicho. Yachiru, the hyperactive girl she is, flashed behind him with extreme speed and bounced to his shoulder.

Zaraki snapped out of his daydream and looked at her menacingly.

"Damn you, can't you see I'm thinking of ways to kill that _bastard_ Ichigo?" he growled, somewhat angrily. Though really, he wasn't.

Yachiru could see through his fakeness and looked at him with big eyes.

"I wanna play outside!" she cried again, but this time ten times louder.

"Then go frikin' play outside!" boomed Zaraki, his bells tingling. Yachiru bounced of his shoulders and gave him a happy smile.

"Bye, Ken-chaaaan!" she called out as she ran out the door.

Zaraki watched her leave, and felt his face split into a wide grin.

"What if I do that to Ichigo? He might die of annoyance." he said, then added, "No, that won't be any fun."

Yachiru ran around the place, practically laughing her heart out. Then she stopped. She heared some people talking, and decided they would be perfect to play with.

She shunpoed to the nearby bush and looked at them with wide eyes of interest.

It was the Shinigami Women's Association. Yachiru frowned. Since she was the president, she would have known if there was a scheduled meeting. But why was there a meeting there? And without her in it!

She bent down low, making sure she could take in whatever they were doing, so she could make them pay for not inviting her to _play._

"Are you quite sure these are my size, Rangiku-san?" asked Rukia as she held up something. Yachiru looked at it, and realized it was two cups attached together with a hook and some cloth.

'What is that?' she thought interestedly. Matsumoto nodded and giggled.

"I couldn't find a cup that was small enough for you, Rukia-chan!" she said loudly. The other women laughed at her remark.

"Wait a minute, is this meeting okay with Yachiru?" asked Nanao. She was holding a box that was marked:

**Beauty Products for the SWA**

"She doesn't have to know… And she is too young to join us anyway." said Hinamori. Everyone nodded.

"Right, she wouldn't be interested in this stuff. She's too much of a kid. We might as well just give her some candy." said Isane, who had pink paint on her lips.

Everyone nodded again, and bustled around the beauty products.

Yachiru frowned harder. What where they talking about? Her, not interested?

_She's too much of a kid._

Yachiru felt her heart drop. Was she a kid? As she looked down on her small form, she realized she was. It was high-time that she grew up, and fast. That would show them.

_**End of flashback**_

As soon as she got back from the bush, she immediately ran to her quarters and slammed the door shut. As she looked at the mirror, she couldn't understand why she still looked like a kid.

The pink hair, the red eyes, the blush, and the small body; It ticked her off, big time. As she went nearer the mirror, she saw her reflection look back.

A child… She was just a child in the eyes of most people. And she realized that she has been acting that way. She ran out of the room and straight to the living quarters of the 13th squad. She hoped against hope that Rukia was there.

She saw a light in her room, and she banged her door none too gently. It opened slowly, to reveal a surprised Rukia.

"Y-Yachiru?" she asked. Then she started thinking frantically, it was obvious that she knew from the face of the pink-haired fukutaicho.

"Rukia." greeted Yachiru, in her most, uh, grown-up voice. Rukia's eye twitched.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Yachiru looked at her, her eyes shining a bit with unshed tears.

"I heared what you guys said this afternoon." said Yachiru, her voice sad. Rukia looked at her, she has never seen her like this… And she felt like she wanted to take a picture, just to make sure that she was not missing a second.

"I-Im sorry… We just thought you weren't suited for that kind of meeting. It was sort of an old woman function." said Rukia, her voice gentle. Yachiru blinked at her then looked at her toes.

"I want to be older… I want to stop being a kid." said Yachiru, her voice getting more confident with every word.

"E-Excuse me?" she couldn't quite comprehend if what she heard was true. Yachiru raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her waist.

"I wanna grow older!" she cried. Rukia gaped at her, and then placed her mouth back in place.

She placed a hand on Yachiru's shoulder and looked at her with eyes like a sister.

"If you want to grow up that desperately, come with Me." she said, her eyes shining.

Yachiru smiled at her then nodded.


	2. The growthspurt pill

**Chapter 2: The growth-spurt pill**

"Rukia-nee-chan! Where are we going?" cried Yachiru, as Rukia continued to drag her arm. Rukia looked at her, the corner of her eyes sparkling.

"You'll see." she said.

Then they stopped. There it was, standing with all its glory. The Senkai gate. Rukia raised a finger, and so did Yachiru. Two hell butterflies appeared behind them. Yachiru stared at Rukia.

"The real world? Now?" she asked. Rukia nodded, and placed a finger on her lips.

"Not a word, Yach." she said.

Then they ran forward, to the real world.

Rukia stopped, finally. Yachiru wasn't out of breath, thanks to her power as a fukutaicho. But she was tired of running for what seemed like an hour around an unknown place. Rukia seemed to know where she was going.

There they where, across a shabby looking hut. It had a big sign on top, which would rarely attract anybody:

**Urahara Kisuke's Candy Store**

"That's a stupid name." said Yachiru. Rukia looked at her frantically and was about to say something, when a huge person came out. Then his face was only inches from theirs, his breath tingling their skin.

"Eh-heh." laughed Rukia, quite nervously. Obviously it was obvious that he heared her say it.

'Too late' she thought, and sweat dropped as Yachiru started giggling.

"That name is not stupid." said the big man. Yachiru nodded, and saluted.

"Hai, biggie-chan!" she said, grinning like a maniac. Rukia sighed, then pulled her closer and whispered to her ear.

"A grown-up woman would never make nick-names. You simply ask their names." she said sternly. Yachiru looked at her with big wide eyes and said innocently,

"They don't?" she asked. Rukia sweat dropped again. She was too cute for her own good.

"This is going to be so hard." she muttered. Yachiru frowned.

"Anyway, this is Tessai-san… Tessai-san, this is Yachiru." said Rukia, eyeing Yachiru who raised a hand in recognition.

Tessai looked at her, and then smiled at her.

"Yachiru-dono, you are welcome here anytime! Please come in." he said, then gestured for the now well-lit shabby old candy store hut.

Rukia took Yachiru by her tiny shoulders and dragged her in the store. Yachiru was walking cautiously. She has never seen an uglier place in her whole life.

Then when she finally got in, she squealed in delight.

There was candy… Hundreds and rows of sweet, mouth watering candy. Yachiru's eyes shined as she ran to the nearest shelf and picked up a colorfully wrapped piece of sweet. Rukia groaned and swiped the candy off her hands.

"We do not eat candy." she said. Yachiru looked at her sadly.

"We don't?" she asked, her voice sad again. Rukia nodded, and smirked.

"Well, occasionally we do. But a, uh, woman, never bounces to a bunch of candy. Ever." said Rukia, her voice serious. Yachiru bowed her head and gave the candy a last look.

Then the door opened with a slide. There revealed an old man holding a fan and wearing sandals, and an ugly hat.

"Ah! Rukia-chan! What brings you to my humble store?" asked the strange sandal-hat man. Yachiru almost laughed out loud. He seemed too perky for an old man.

"And who is this cute little lady?" asked sandal hat. Rukia looked over at Yachiru expectantly.

Yachiru was burning inside. _Cute little lady?_

"My name is Kusajishi Yachiru, 11th squad fukutaicho of the 13 protection squads… You are?" she asked, her teeth gritting. Rukia giggled slightly.

Obviously she hated this man already.

Urahara fanned his face, his mouth in a wide smile.

"Welcome, Yachiru. Now, my name is Urahara Kisuke… Former 12th squad taicho, and first commander of the Bureau of Technological Development… AND the owner of the neighborhood candy store." he said proudly. Yachiru stared at him.

'This old man… Is elite? The hell.' she thought. Then she bowed at him. Urahara closed his fan with a snap.

"Now I imagine that you are here for a reason?" he asked. Rukia stepped in.

"Yachiru wants to be a woman… And fast." she said. Urahara smiled at Yachiru, who nodded vigorously.

"I have a great med—"started Tessai when a loud voices where heared at the next room. Then Tessai stood up and went to the room.

"CAN YOU NOT BE LOUD!? IT IS BAD TO BE LOUD WHEN THE ADULTS ARE TALKING!" he screamed. Rukia, Yachiru and Urahara sweat dropped. His voice was louder than them.

Then Tessai went back, but this time with a box that said:

**The Growth-spurt pill**

"This is what youngsters like _you _use for looking older." he said. Urahara looked at him cautiously.

"Is that pill still in date?" he asked anxiously. He had his share with Tessai's meds.

"Of course! You are lucky, Yachiru-dono." said Tessai. Yachiru beamed and picked up the box with her small hands.

Then she read the label.

"One pill is enough to ensure a growth spurt. Do not over dose." she said, and then looked at Rukia. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

"You can try… Just don't over dose." said Rukia, eyeing the box. Then she looked at Urahara. "What happens if you do?"

"As far as I know, you will turn into an old woman." said Urahara amusedly.

"R-Right. Well, it's worth a try." said Yachiru, nervously. She swallowed the pill.

Rukia, Urahara, and Tessai looked at her… They were waiting for something to happen.

"Well?" they asked at the same time. Yachiru looked down at her. She didn't feel different at all. What a disappointment.

Collective sighs sounded across the room. Urahara clapped his hands together.

"That was something! Now, will you be staying somewhere?" he asked Rukia, who was pouting.

"No… We have to get back before the sun rises." she said, still watching Yachiru's sad face.

The evening ended with them getting back to the Senkai gate slowly. Rukia looked at Yachiru's disheartened face.

"Don't worry, Yachiru. I'm going to think of something to help you…" said Rukia. Yachiru looked at her.

"Thanks." she said, her voice sounding grown up.

Rukia looked at her, as Yachiru waved goodbye.

'She could definitely do it… She doesn't need telling twice if she really wants it.' thought Rukia, her face in a smile.

Yachiru was definitely growing up… With a pill or without.

**AN: How do you like the first two chapters? Im sorry if it's a little short. I'm currently busy with another fanfic... But please REVIEW! It's the only thing that makes me want to write more. :D**


End file.
